You can let go now daddy
by Music of the wind
Summary: Bella has to say goodbye to Charlie and it's hard for her. Is she finally ready to face life on her own? Is she ready to have Charlie let go?
1. You can let go daddy

_**You can let go now daddy**_

_Wind blowing on my face and the sidewalk flying beneath the bike. A five year olds first taste of what freedom's really like. He was running right beside me his hand holding on the seat. I took a deep breath and hollered as I headed for the street. You can let go now daddy. You can let go. I think I'm ready to this on my own. It's still a little bit scary but I want you to know I'll be ok now you can let go._

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. She remembered the best memory of her human life. She never wanted this memory to fade. **Flash back: Bella was five and it was the last week of her summer vacation Charlie said he had a surprise for her that morning. When Bella got up Charlie led her outside and said "Bells I decided that it's finally time for someone to teach you to ride. I want you to be a free woman. Don't be afraid. I'll be right beside you. Are you ready to try?"**

**Bella nodded and said "Just let me get dressed daddy."**

**An hour later Bella was pedaling down the sidewalk. After a while Bella took a deep breath and said "You can let go daddy."**

**Charlie smiled and said "Alright if you're sure Bells."**

**Charlie let go and Bella sailed down the sidewalk. She felt free and grown up until she crashed into a bush. Charlie ran over to her and said "Are you ok? I should have held on a little bit longer. I'm so sorry."**

**Bella wiped the tear from her cheek and said "After lunch can I try again?"**

**Charlie nodded and said "That's my brave girl. Now what do you say to some ice cream? I'm so proud of you Bells." End flash back**

Edward sat next to Bella on the couch and said "Bella what's wrong? I can't read your thoughts. I thought you'd be willing to let the shield up for me."

Bella sighed and said "Nothing is wrong. I'm just trying to keep certain memories from fading. I didn't think you'd want to see them over and over again. They are just special moments between me and Charlie. There's one of our wedding and then there is one that is a little bit more personal. That's the one where Charlie taught me to ride a bike."

Edward said "Bella I think it's time for us to renew our vows. We've been married for how many years now? I think it's a least four."

Bella nodded and said "It's been four wonderful years since Charlie gave me to you. I love you Edward."

Edward sighed and said "Do you want your dad at the ceremony? Bella I'm inviting my family. I have no problem with you inviting Charlie."

Bella smiled and said "Ok I'll give him a call."

_I was standing at the alter between the two loves of my life. To one I've been a daughter to one I'd soon be a wife. When the preacher said who gives this woman daddy's eyes filled up with tears. He kept holding tightly to my arm until I whispered in his ear. You can let go now daddy. You can let go. I think I'm ready to do this on my own. It's still a little bit scary. I want you to know I'll be ok now daddy you can let go._

A few weeks later Bella stood beside Charlie. She was waiting for him to put her hand in Edward's. When the time came for him to give Bella to Edward Charlie froze and wiped a tear from his eye. Bella saw this and said "You can let go. You gave me to him once and he's been prefect for four wonderful years. Yes I'm afraid but it'll be ok."

Charlie sighed and said "I'm so proud of you Bells. You've always been brave. It's just hard for me to let go. I know you'll be ok Bells."

Bella sighed and said "Daddy I can do this on my own but I'll always love you."

_It was killing me to see the strongest man I ever knew wasting away to nothing in that hospital room. You know he's only hanging on for you that's what the night nurse said. My voice and heart were breaking as I crawled up in his bed. I said you can let go now daddy. Your little girl is ready to do this on my own. It's going to be a little bit scary. I want you to know that I'll be ok now daddy you can let go._

A year later Bella was sitting in a chair beside Charlie's hospital bed. She wished that she could cry. It broke her heart that the one person who had made her strong would soon leave this world. Edward sat next to her holding Renesmee in his lap. Then a nurse said "Mrs. Cullen I need to talk to you. Charlie is getting worse. He's barely clinging to life right now."

Bella fell to her knees and then she said "What can I do?"

The nurse said "Mrs. Cullen he's holding on for you. Let him know that you're ready for him to pass on. It's the only way to end his pain. I'm so sorry."

Bella went back into the room and saw that Charlie was awake. She motioned for Edward to bring Renesmee over. Renesmee said "Grandpa I can read now can I read to you?"

Bella smiled sadly and said "Nessie honey grandpa Charlie is too tired for a long story why don't you read this."

Bella handed Renesmee a small card that had a small verse on it. Renesmee slowly read "The puddle becomes a pond and they form a strong bond. The pond then joins the stream and has a wild dream. The stream becomes an ocean wave but it doesn't forget its roots. Though it can stand on it's own it still blows a kiss with every ocean mist."

Charlie smiled slightly and said in a weak voice "My little Nessie. You're just like your mother. I love you so much."

Later that night Bella had Edward take Renesmee home. She wanted to spend one more night with her dad. After both of them had left the room Bella climbed on Charlie's bed. Her eyes burned with tears that she couldn't shed.

Charlie lifted his frail hand and wiped her eye. Then he said "Don't cry Bells. I'm not going away just yet. I made the mistake once of letting go before you were ready once. I'll be right here Bells."

Bella choked back a sob and said "Daddy please let go. I'll miss you but I promise that I'll be ok."

Charlie sighed and said "I love you Bells. I don't want to let go unless you're ready. The last time I did you got hurt. I don't want to frighten my baby girl."

Bella took her hand and wiped a cloth across Charlie's forehead. Then she said "Shh. I love you to daddy. I always have and I always will. I'm ready to accept what is happening. I mean it daddy please let go."

Charlie hugged Bella one more time before he passed away. When Bella went home that night Edward was waiting for her. He took one look at her red rimed eyes and said "He let go. I'm so sorry Bella. I'll go tell Nessie you can go sit down somewhere ok. I love you Bella."


	2. Keep holding on

_**Keep Holding On**_

_You're not alone together we stand. Just stay by my side you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold and it feels like the end; there's no place to go you know I won't give in._

Renesmee sighed and said "Daddy I don't understand. Why did Grandpa Charlie have to die? I miss him very much."

Edward picked Renesmee up on his lap and said "Hush my angel. I know that this is very hard. Your mommy needs us to be strong Nessie. She's having a hard time right now. That doesn't mean that you can't come to us. If you're confused, sad, or frightened by anything that is going on; please let me know and I will help you. It's ok to cry a little sweetheart."

Renesmee sniffled softly and said "What can I do for mommy? You always said that family sticks together. Did grandpa know that I loved him?"

Edward "Sighed and said "Right now you need to get some sleep; Grandpa Charlie's funeral is tomorrow and your mommy is really going to need you. I love you Ness and your grandpa knew you loved him very much. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

A few hours later Nessie knocked on Bella and Edward's bedroom door. Edward called gently "You can come in Nessie."

Renesmee slowly came into the bedroom and Edward noticed that she was crying. He shook Bella gently and said "Bella I think someone is having trouble sleeping?"

Bella gently sighed and said "Renesmee what's wrong? You can tell me sweetheart."

Renesmee sobbed "I miss Grandpa Charlie. I thought we lived forever; what made Grandpa Charlie any different?"

Bella hugged Renesmee very close to her and Edward held her hand. After a long time Edward said "Nessie Grandpa Charlie wasn't like us. He was human and humans I'm sorry to say don't live forever."

Renesmee started to cry again and said "Am I going to die daddy?"

Edward lifted his daughter's face so she had to look at him. Then he said softly "Shh. You're a special case. You are half human and half vampire. This means that like your mother and me you have immortal life. Now do you want me to carry you back to your room?"

Renesmee sniffled and said "I keep having nightmares. I'm afraid to go to sleep; can't I stay up all night with you and mommy?"

Edward laughed quietly and said "What if I let you sleep with me and mommy?"

Renesmee smiled through her tears and said "Alright daddy? Can I show you something?"

Edward nodded and Renesmee placed her hand on his forehead. After she had removed her hand Edward laughed and said "You've heard that story a thousand times. I guess I can tell it again. As soon as I'm done though you have to go right to sleep; do we have a deal Nessie?"

Renesmee nodded and snuggled under the covers. Then Bella said "Edward she needs to sleep. You aren't telling her the lion and the lamb story again right. You know that after she hears that she pushes for more about our relationship."

Edward looked at Renesmee and said **"There once was a lion that lived with his family in the forest. This lion was very lonely even though his family loved him very much. Every other lion had a mate except him. Just when the lion was about to give up hope he met a beautiful lamb. The lion knew that it was dangerous but the lamb was very stupid and said that she loved him anyway. After a long time the lion and the lamb grew up and had a beautiful baby girl. You know what the lion wouldn't have it any other way and is very glad that the lamb was stupid."**

Renesmee yawned and said "Goodnight daddy. Thanks for the story I think I can go to sleep now."

_Keep holding on because you know we'll make it through. Just stay strong because you know that I'm here for you. You're so far away. I wish you were here. Before its too late this could all disappear. There's nothing you can say. There's nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. Before the doors close and it comes to an end; with you by my side I will fight and defend._

In the morning Edward helped Renesmee into a black dress and said "We can get through this my angel. I'm always here for you no matter what. Now I have to go help your mommy. I'll be right back though ok."

Edward went into the bedroom and saw Bella looking at old pictures while Alice brushed her hair. He walked over to her and said "Alice isn't pushing you into something uncomfortable is she?"

Bella couldn't speak she choked back a sob and threw herself on the bed. Alice stopped brushing her hair and said "Edward can you help me?"

Edward glared at Alice and said "Forget about fashion for a minute! Right now Bella needs us."

Alice dropped the brush and stroked Bella's hair softly with her free hand. With her other hand she helped Edward get her into a sitting position. After she was sitting upright Bella said "I'm sorry about that. Edward what is wrong with me?"

Edward softly said "Bella there is nothing wrong with you. You're in shock about what happened last night. We will all help you get through this. Carlisle and Esme are downstairs now with Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie. If you want I can have Esme come up now."

Bella sighed and said "I wish my mom was here."

Edward put his arm tightly around Bella and said "Relax Bella, your mom will show up. Her plane ran a little late. Isn't that right Alice?"

Esme came upstairs and said "Does my daughter need me?"

Bella forced a smile and said "Esme I'm fine really. Please don't try to help me."

Edward frowned and said gently "Bella let us help you ok. If you want you can call your mom."

Just then Renesmee came into the bedroom and said "Mommy what's wrong?"

Bella sighed and said "Come here baby. You look very pretty in that dress Nessie. Grandpa would be so proud of you."

Renesmee smiled and said "Aunt Alice can you help with my hair? Daddy didn't pull it back right."

Alice nodded slowly and said "Bella will you be alright by yourself for a minute?"

Edward said "Alice go help Renesmee I'll sit with Bella. Are you alright Bella? Please speak to me. I promise you don't have to go through this alone. My family will help you. I'll be right beside you the whole time."

Bella nodded and said "Edward I think I can do this. I told Charlie that I was ready to stand on my own but I realize that I don't have to. I have you, your family, my mother, Jacob, and Renesmee standing beside me when I need you the most. I love you Edward. Thank you for making sure that I held on."


End file.
